Squel Without Reason
by Tiasicho
Summary: Squel lembaran 1 Without Reason/Kyumin/GS/Mataku tak benar-benar melihat kalau tak melihatmu. Otakku tak benar-benar berfikir kalau tak memikirkanmu. Aku ingin merubah yang mulanya sejajar menjadi tak sejajar menjadi pertemuan dua garis berupa sebuah titik. Berharap akan perubahan takdir. Mianhae, saranghae Lee Sungmin


**Apa yang aku tulis hanyalah sebuah coretan yang aku tuangkan dan aku susun dari pemikiran yang absurd. Aku hanya menyalurkan imajinasi yang berkutat di otak dan menorehkannya dalam sebuah tulisan berupa fanfiction ini. Happy reading. Semoga menikmati coretanku ini. ^_^**

**==KyuMin==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

/Squel lembaran 1 Without Reason

Taukah? Kenapa aku begitu merindukan pertemuan, walau mungkin tidak denganmu yang tak merindukan sebuah pertemuan. Hah, padahal semasa sekolah kita tak bertemu saat hari libur nonna bunny. Aku benci saat-saat itu. Kau tau? **Mataku tak benar-benar melihat kalau tak melihatmu. Otakku tak benar-benar berfikir kalau tak memikirkanmu.** Dan aku makin benci saat ini. Sudah sekian lama kita tak berjumpa. Seusai wisuda aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi. Terakhir aku melihatmu saat kau hendak pulang dan kita berada di parkiran yang sama.

Kau itu nonna bunnyku, Lee Sungmin. Aku selalu mengklaim dirimu itu milikku meski nyatanya tidak. Miris bukan? Aku terlalu pecundang dan merasa tak pantas. Hah, aku tak habis pikir kenapa aku menjadi stalkermu selama ini. Dari pertama kali melihatmu saat bermain bersama di taman. Tingkahmu lucu yang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar sampai saat ini. Sungguh aku menikmatinya saat-saat itu. Meski kita masih anak-anak saat itu, tapi debaran jantungku akan berdesir tak karuan meski hanya melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu, demi apapun aku ingin berteriak aku merindukanmu nonna. Sungguh, aku tak bohong akan itu, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapnya, meski aku tau kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku. Aku yakin itu. Apa aku salah jika aku terlalu percaya diri? Aku sungguh yakin itu karena aku tau pasti itu. Mau tau hal apa yang membuatku yakin akan hal ini nonna? Yah, karena aku menemukan notebook pink kesayanganmu itu. Tanpa sengaja aku menemukannya saat itu di taman belakang sekolah, tempat kesukaanmu untuk kau kunjungi. Dan aku sudah membacanya hehe. Sungguh bibir ini selalu menyunggingkan senyum selalu saat aku membacanya. Aku mengobatiku rinduku dari coretanmu itu nonna. Aku menyukai setiap huruf dan rangkaian kata yang kau tulis. Tapi aku merasa tak pantas untukmu, kau terlalu sempurna. Kau menggambarkanku layaknya hujan bukan? Ohh rasanya tak adil jika begitu, kau kuanggap pelangiku nonna. Indahmu layaknya pelangi. Penuh warna dalam setiap jengkalnya. Tak sadarkah jika aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu dalam diam, mengagumi sosokmu yang begitu indah dan menawan.

Hey, apa kabar nonna bunnyku? Apa kau baik-baik sekarang? Siapa kekasihmu sekarang? Kau pasti sudah menemukan namja bak pangeran yang pasti akan menjadi pendampingmu kelak bukan? Oh tapi aku berharap itu tidak nonna, karena aku berharap akulah pangeranmu. Hehehe. Betapa pengecutnya aku yang bodoh ini. Kau berfikir aku ini jenius? Memang aku jenius namun tidak dalam hal yang satu ini nonna. Oh tuhan tolong aku. Betapa bodohnya aku di mata seorang Lee Sungmin kalau seperti ini.

Ohiya, kau tau? Kau menganggap seolah kita ini seperti seperti rel kereta yang selalu beriringan bukan? Dan bertanya apakah ini semua takdir yang disengaja atau tidak. Aku akan menjawabnya nonna. Jawabannya adalah semua ini adalah disengaja hehe. Ah lebih tepatnya akulah yang selalu membuntutimu dan selalu mengikutimu dimana kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu dari dulu sehingga kita bisa satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Jangan menertawakanku ne. Namun tidak setelah kita tamat _Senior High School_ karena aku harus melanjutkan _study_ku keluar. Huh, aku melakukan ini atas kemauan orangtuaku. Aku anak tunggal dan harus meneruskan perusahaan Appa. Kau tau nonna bunny? Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih tak membuka hatiku untuk yoeja selainmu. Selama aku meraih gelarku aku tak bisa menjadi stalkermu lagi nona, mengetahui gerak-gerikmu yang menggemaskan itu. Aku tak lagi menikmatinya. Sungguh menyiksa, meski sudah sekian lama. Tapi aku tak bisa melupakan semua yang pada dirimu nonna bunny. Semua masih terekam dengan jelas dalam ingatanku.

3 tahun sedari terakhir mata ini melihatmu akhirnya sekarang aku telah menyandang status sarjanaku nonna. Aku lulus lebih cepat. Kau tau kan betapa jeniusnya otakku ini nonna? Haha… Aku senang akhirnya bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki ini di korea dan aku akan meneruskan perusahaan Appa. Hmmh, akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara korea kembali. Saat keluar bandara kutatap langit yang sama mendungnya denganku, ternyata kedatanganku disambut dengan hujan. Aku selalu mengingat apa yang kau tulis tentangku, hujan, dan rel kereta api. Terimakasih Tuhan, aku begitu merindukan korea dan sosok penuh warna itu. Bagaimana kau yang sekarang? Apa kau masih mengenaliku? Kuharap kita akan bertemu. Aku ingin merubah anggapanmu yang mendiskripsikan kita bagaikan rel kerete api itu tidak benar adanya. Aku ingin kita bertemu pada titik yang kita inginkan. Merubah yang mulanya sejajar menjadi tak sejajar menjadi pertemuan dua garis berupa sebuah titik . Apa kau tau aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan nonna.

Aku bingung kenapa orang tua selalu memaksakan kehendak mereka. Appa dan Umma bilang semua orangtua pasti selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Yah aku mengerti persepsi itu. Tapi apa semua itu akan membuat para anak bahagia dengan pilihan para orangtua? Sampai detik ini aku masih mengikuti semua keinginan Appa dan Umma, aku tak ingin diangap anak durhaka dan tak mau mengecewakan mereka. Karena akulah satu-satunya anak yang mereka miliki. Pikiranku benar kan nonna? Kau akan setuju bukan? Aku menghembuskan nafas berat ketika Appa menyuruhku untuk makan malam berasama rekan bisnisnya. Kurasa ini sebuah pertemuan keluarga. Lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah perjodohan untukku. Hey, aku bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui hal seperti ini. Aku tau Umma pasti berpikir diusiaku yang sekarang, 25 tahun namun aku belum pernah sama sekali mengenalkan seorang yoeja pun. Mungkin Umma khawatir aku akan terlalu lama melajang. Yah aku bisa membaca itu dari benak Umma. Apakah ini akhir dari sepotong kisah hujan bersama pelangi dan berakhir seperti rel kerta api? Huh… aku menghela nafas berat.

Setibanya di _restaurant, _kami menghampiri sepasang suami istri. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya tapi aku lupa dimana,mungkin hanya perasaanku saja dan kulihat umma langsung berpelukan dengan ahjuma itu. Sepertinya mereka saling kenal lama, Oh tidak, aku baru sadar mungkin rekan bisnis Appa.

Appa: "Sudah lama menunggukah? Maaf kami lama karena terkena macet."

Ralasi Appa: "Belum lama, baru sekitar 10 menit. Mari kita duduk."

Appa: "Ohiya, dimana putrimu yang cantik itu eoh?"

Ralasi Appa: "Ah untuk itu, kami mewakilinya untuk memintaaf maaf atas ketidakhadirannya. Dia sedang melakukan prektikumnya di Jepang sebulan ini. Lusa dia baru pulang. Maafkan kami, tak perlu khawatir ini akan batal, putri kami menerima rencana kita untuk mempererat hubungan keluarga kita."

Appa: "Tak masalah, toh ini semua akan tetap berlangsung bukan?"

Relasi Appa: "terimakasih pengertiannya. Oh ini kah Cho Kyuhyunmu yang selalu kau banggakan itu?"

Appa: "Tentu, kau tau betul dia satu-satunya anak yang kumiliki. Tampan bukan?"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Ralasi Appa: "Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Dia tumbuh semakin tampan. Ohiya Kyuhyun-ah, maaf ne diawal pertemuan ini kami membuat kecewa karena putri kami tak datang.

Aku: "Ah ne, tak masalah. Lebih penting mengutamakan kuliah bukan?

Ralasi Appa: "Kau cukup mengerti kurasa. kata Appamu yang narsis ini kau belum pernah sekalipun menggandeng seorang yoeja. Apa benar? Kau tampan dan sudah begitu mapan."

Aku: "Ah ne. Banyak yang mendekat, namun tak ada satupun yang tulus kurasa."

Ralasi Appa: "Mwo? Kau belum pernah pacaran sama sekali? Bagitu juga putriku. Haha kurasa kalian sama. Dia selalu fokus akan dunianya. Kupikir kau juga begitu Kyuhyun-ah."

Aku: "Ya begitulah. Kurasa dia ingin fokus pada kuliahnya sehingga seperti itu."

Ralasi Appa: "Mungkin saja. Lusa dia sudah kembali ke Korea. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menemuinya di kampusnya. Aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau akan menemuinya Kyuhyun-ah."

Aku: "Kurasa tak perlu, Ini akan menjadi kejutan bagi kami saat akan bertemu di altar nanti. Melangsungkan pernikahan kami dalam pertemuan pertama kami."

Ralasi Appa: "Kurasa itu menarik, hahahaha kau ini bisa saja. Sepasang pegantin baru bertemu saat di altar."

Pertemuan keluarga ini terlihat akrab, akhirnya berakhir juga. Kuhembuskan nafas beratku sesaat. Kupejamkan mata dan kunikmati hujan malam ini melalui balkon kamarku.

Oh Lee Sungmin, maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan ini meski semua ini bertolak belakang dengan hatiku, hatiku berat. Sungguh demi apapun aku ingin memutar waktu dan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu aku mengungkapkannya. Maafkan aku, aku dulu merasa tak pantas untuk mngutarakannya. Saat kini aku sudah kembali dan merasa aku pantas, namun semua ini tak mendukung untuk aku melakukannya. **Mianhae, Saranghae Lee Sungmin**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**= Selesai juga squel lembaran 1 ini, terimakasih semangatnya. Mian kalau ceritanya amburadul. Hehe karena dasarnya basicku sendiri desain grafis, tapi karena sastra itu menarik, jadilah aku acakadut dengan sastra. Dan karena aku KMS jadilah kyumin fanfiction ini. Aku Tias line 92, jangan panggil thor atau author ne, terserah mau manggil apa asal jangan author biar akrab ajah panggilannya.**

**Big thanks to:**

**lovegood chery, fymuthia, nurganevi, miss key, himaya annisa, sitara1083, , Margareth Pumpkins, Kezia, RianaClouds**

**dan juga yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca coretanku ini.**

**=(yang punya akun, check)=**

**If you like it, I hope you want to review this fanfiction.**

**Gamsahae**

**Big Love,**

**\(^_^)/**

**T i a s**


End file.
